Making the Impossible Possible
by chibi-inuyasha-girl
Summary: AU. Inuyasha is set to work on an impossible case: figure out who was murdered before the killer himself does. With no corpse to work with, Inuyasha must find the one person who can figure out the mind of a killer: Kagome Higurashi, college student.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_No matter what they say, I'm always guilty. They have no evidence, but I'm a cold-hearted criminal. I killed her. Yes I fucking killed her. I loved it. Every minute of it. Every waking moment I can, I think about that one moment when I killed her.  Her blood was like water; quenching my thirst like only water can.  But then again, this was human blood we're talking about, not some clear liquid.  It was the most arousing experience of my life. Better than the sex; better than alcohol; better than any drug could ever give me._

_I fucking killed her. I'll admit it. But they don't need to know that. My little secret is my DIRTY little secret. They don't even know who I killed. I'll never tell. I'll take it with me to my grave.  Only she and I will know. Well, only me. That fucking bitch deserved every instant of pain she got._

_I remember oh, so well. Watching her face twist in agony. The screams. The pain. The suffering. The torture._

_I loved it._

_I wish I could do it all again, too. Every other person I killed was so unlike her. She LIVED to die. It is what she was made for.  Nothing else. She's worthless otherwise. She was my little bitch. My fucking whore. Mine and no one elses._

_If only you could have seen her face…_

--

The man sitting before Inuyasha had done it. He'd managed to commit the perfect crime: kill someone and get away with it. 

Except. This was the perfect crime… backwards.

Instead of having a bloody body and the accidental finger print, Inuyasha had just the opposite: all the fingerprints, blood, skin, hair, and any other bit of evidence ever known to crime scene investigators.  The scene was right behind him. Sprawled out in the field.

"You'll never figure out who she is," he said smugly. The malevolent presence was enough to send chills up and down your spine for a lifetime.  It was like being in a room of death. There was someone there but you can't see them.

Inuyasha ignored the piece of slim criminal and continued looking. For anything. But there was nothing.

"This is just like any other missing persons case," Inuyasha said turning towards the criminal.  "We'll run so many fucking DNA tests your ass is gunna be sore from the amount of rape-age you're gunna get you piece of shit. I don't know how people like you exist. You're a waste of breath.  Someone like this girl you killed could have lived it way fucking better than you ever could you scum."

The man stood icily still.  Inuyasha turned away.  That son of a bitch didn't deserve his time.

"That isn't blood," the creep said, finally.

"Yea, then what the hell is it? Kool-aid?!"

"Just try to run your test.  See what turns up.  No evidence here will work in your behalf. I've made sure of it."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Inuyasha spat in his face. He removed the pistol from his waist and knocked the criminal on the head. "If you know something you piece of shit, you better fucking tell me. Because no matter what you hide, we're gunna figure out what the hell you did!" The man remained motionless.

--

Three hundred some miles away, a bright young girl sat on her apartment patio overlooking the edge of the city.  A nice breeze blew through the air and tousled her hair. Her smile reached from ear to ear.

"I can't believe it's time already!" she called to her cat sitting next to her on the ledge.  The large lump of fur purred loudly.  "Buyo you tub of lard. We need to get ready! Or I'm gunna be late!" The girl grabbed the furball and brought him inside and set him on the chair.  "Stay here, I'm gunna go change!"

"_Mrow_…" came a mumbled sound.

Outside this particular apartment, seven men sat waiting. The leader looking anxiously upward at this girl's room. "Get ready. Cuz we're about to set this baby rollin'," he said to his brother.

--

So this is another idea I've had for a while. Not sure how long it'll be.  Not too long, as I don't have too big of plans for it. But I'll throw it out there to see what it does in the reviewing world.

Other chapters will be longer. Promise.

-chibi


	2. Chapter 1

**Pre-reading author's note: the two plots written (Kagome and Inuyasha) are not occurring simultaneously. They may seem like it, but they are not. This is for your mental stress :)**

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha sat at his desk with piles of papers around him.  There were case files from this year, last year and two centuries ago.  Hundreds of them, no thousands; hundreds of thousands. Some were women.  Some were men. Some were children. Some were animals. Some were… unknown.

That's what happens when you have a serial killer who produces no clues they did it.

Naraku could. He'd done it for hundreds of years. Killed. Reveled. Confessed.

Why would he confess to murders that couldn't be traced? Why the hell would anyone do that? What did it mean?

That fucking bastard has gotten away with hundreds of murders because there was no body to prove it. No corpse. No rotting flesh.

Ever since the First Universal War in 3040, demons reigned supreme.  They took over the government and claimed anarchy.  They emerged from their hiding places to overrun anyone who stood in the way.  And for one man, no, beast, that was all human beings. 

The rules were different now.  No body, no crime.

That FUCKING rule! Inuyasha cursed mouthfuls for several minutes staring at the puzzle pieces before him.  "I've been stuck on this fucking case for how long and there haven't been any leads to ANY bodies?! How the FUCKING HELL can you get away with mass murder these days, have thousands of bodies and not show?!" He slapped several stacks of papers off his desk. His anger was boiling inside.

"Inuyasha, do you need some help?"

"No, Miroku.  Back the fuck off."

Miroku, a simple man, came over to Inuyasha's desk from where he'd been observing the overloaded worker.  His tidy black hair pulled neatly away from his face.  "You really look like you could use an assistant. I-"

"Don't need your help," Inuyasha finished.  "I'm capable of working on this by myself."  He spun his chair away from Miroku.  His elbows rested on his knees; his face in his hands. He was exhausted.  He sighed anxiously.

Miroku's face dropped.  He'd been itching to help with this case ever since his father was killed by the same man.  Though he was only a mortal and endangered to this ravenous killer, he wanted to help.  He'd been trained by the best in the business; where to hide; where to go to for help.  He wanted revenge.  And to make things right again.

The man came to stand next to Inuyasha. "I'm just as angry as you are," he said softly.  He put his hand on Inuyasha's back and walked away.

He needed help.  He knew it.

--

"Ok, Buyo! What do you think? Do you think Hojo will like this?" Kagome came out of her bedroom with a beautiful sundress on; a white dress with a pink floral pattern.  Her face enlightened by her happiness.  She did several turns by the patio door. The skirt of the dress flowed in circles around her slender figure.  She giggled. "I'm ready!" she said to no one in particular.

Buyo didn't look.  He flicked his ear uninterested.

"You silly thing!" Kagome smiled as she bounced to her purse next to the front door. She looked at her phone. "Oh. It's almost dead. I'll hafta charge it in the car." There was a knock. "Just a second Hojo!" she called. She grabbed some lip gloss and applied some to her lips.  "See you silly!" Kagome grabbed her purse and hurried to the door.  She opened it and gasped.

"These are for you," said Hojo handing her a bouquet of daisies. He had a genuine smile on his face.

Kagome smiled. "Hojo! You spoil me! Come in, quick!" she pulled him in her apartment. The bouquet was placed where Kagome's purse had once rested. "What's the occasion?" she asked.

Hojo thought for a moment. "Because I thought of you when I saw this beautiful day outside. And I wanted to do something special for you."

Kagome giggled. She looked Hojo in the eyes. "Are you ready to go now?" He nodded. The two left.

--

"Miroku?"

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

He hesitated. Then spoke into the phone. "Can you come back here for a sec?"

There was a click.

Inuyasha was slouched in his chair when Miroku arrived.  "You called."

Inuyasha stood up to face to the only human companion he'd ever known. Not quite friends, but not enemies either. Just… companions. "You said you wanted to help right?"

Miroku's face lit up. He tried not to show his emotions. "If you'll let me." Inuyasha gave Miroku a firm look. "I take it that's a yes?"

Inuyasha shoved a file in Miroku's chest. "Get readin'. You got 3 days to read these… All of them."

"There's hundreds of thousands of them…" Mirokou gulped.

Inuyasha smirked. "You wanna help?"

"Of course. But I think we should get started right away… I've already read them all." Inuyasha looked taken aback.  "When you go out I read several of them." He pointed to his head. "I'm just that good."

"You ass," Inuyasha chuckled. He slapped Miroku on the back. He'd just had a normal conversation with someone. Unusual.  "Sit down then." Miroku pulled a chair up from the desk next to him. "What can you tell me about all of these?"

Miroku hesitated for several moments.  "Well, what I gathered is that they're all human. No known connection.  No known motive. Though, this last one, the girl?" Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. Miroku tilted his head. "She is the key. For some reason, this is the last one we're going to see. He's done. He's gotten his thrill. He knew her." Inuyasha's face became very stern. Miroku flipped the page.

Inuyasha interjected. "He didn't know her. All he knew is that he killed a woman. He was given a place, which we know as that field. He arrived, apparently sliced her up, somehow got rid of the body, and left. No idea who she was."

Miroku looked at the photographs.  "Yea. You're right." He was silent. "Look at these placements of evidence. The way the blood is spread out across the field. It's too… painted. Fake."  He tilted the photographs in several different directions then slapped the photos down. "I don't understand it."

Inuyasha smirked. "See what I've been dealing with for a while?" Miroku pulled up a chair to sit. "So. Do we know who the girl is? Maybe that's a start in and of itself."

Miroku pondered a moment. "Well, you know leader Hitouri? His daughter went missing a few days ago, but she's home now. She's acting funny, agents say. Not herself. But maybe that's what she wants, a new personality."

Inuyasha thought about that. "Anyone else?"

"Um not of much importance. Some girl on the better end of town. Her boyfriend called her in. She hasn't turned up yet."

"Look her up. I want everything about this girl that I possibly can. And bring in Hitouri's daughter. I want to know if she was kidnapped or a runaway."

--

A/N: So I'll admit right now, this plot is confusing to type! Haha! I get lost myself. BUT! I shall press on and try my best to keep things straight. So for my own sanity, chapters will be about 3 typed pages (what it is now). It seems a good length for my own mind with this plot. I need to sit down and write it out.

It's nothing like I've ever written, or thought of. So it's a little difficult to keep mentally straight. My other story "Disappearing Act" is as mentally confusing for me to write, and to have 2 of them at the same time! YIKES!

I am doing my best to keep them apart. If I slip up and something isn't right, please let me know. Allrightie! Until next time!

-chibi


End file.
